


[Comic Splash Page] Puppetry

by WaluSqueegee



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Awful Puns, Comic, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Frightening Imagery, Gen, Horror, M/M, Marionettes, Possible Body Horror, Puppets, Unsettling Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaluSqueegee/pseuds/WaluSqueegee
Summary: There's a terrible pun in here somewhere. Mario, marionettes...
Relationships: Luigi/Waluigi
Kudos: 11





	[Comic Splash Page] Puppetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a stand-alone thing. I just thought this pun was awful enough to utilize in some way with these two. Obviously, Waluigi has a drastic misunderstanding about their relationship.


End file.
